


HCs. Snoochie Boochies

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, First Time Blow Jobs, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie and Ben are a lot like Jay and Silent Bob.





	HCs. Snoochie Boochies

**Author's Note:**

> So... Ha. These HCs were formed around May 26, 2018. And they DO contain mentions of alcohol and drunkenness. Please please note that while I never condone drug use of any kind, I do not HC, even in this verse, that the boys are COMMONLY imbibing. On top of that, these boys are over the age of 26, and their brain has mostly finished developing, and therefore the chemicals will not... harm them, if used in healthy amounts.

To start this off, Ben and Richie are my Jay and Silent Bob _babies_.

> Intro to Jay and Silent Bob ( _warning:_ some images contain drugs - I do not condone drug use - also an f slur but like they gay as hell so) : ***([x](http://to-the-nameless-dead.tumblr.com/post/179559240789))*** ([x](http://rp-kat.tumblr.com/post/178783760606)) ([x](http://llewhn.tumblr.com/post/178520698347/jay-and-silent-bob-say-gay-rights)) ([x](http://llewhn.tumblr.com/post/177764645712/i-love-clerks-and-im-gay)) ([x](http://ashstryker.tumblr.com/post/174469409380/cant-wait-to-see-these-two-again)) ([x](http://mizworldofrandom.tumblr.com/post/170080100378)) ([x](https://tomatoesaurus.tumblr.com/post/169363093999)) ([x](https://pinefool.tumblr.com/post/167704086573/my-favorite-boys)) ([x](https://youcheckedourshitters.tumblr.com/post/164941708575/dance-day)) ([x](https://faggottytree.tumblr.com/post/173223070573)) ([x](http://thewraithrisingfilmscenes.tumblr.com/post/180348180277/jay-and-silent-bob-strike-back-2001-director)) ([x](https://adamson06-21.tumblr.com/post/180948392468)) ([x](https://notbakaspy.tumblr.com/post/181103538652/yeee-i-love-him)) ([x](https://philomelaobscura.tumblr.com/post/181114832179/a-gift-for-my-friends-bday-jay-and-silent-bob)) ([x](http://ptvgirl79.tumblr.com/post/181919066664)) They call themselves heterosexual life partners, but are 100% _not_ heterosexual. Jay has wet dreams about dudes, canonically.

  


[Originally posted by mizworldofrandom](http://tmblr.co/ZfR-Rj2R-ObFq)

  * @b-rainlet: Richie is totally one of those people who thinks they're the biggest heteros until they find themselves in bed with another guy. The Losers: "You're gay." Richie, holding hands with Ben and having one arm around Stan's waist: "I'm the straightest person ever." But then once he's realized that he's not straight, he LIVES it.
  * I don't think he's ever been adamantly AGAINST the idea of being attracted to a guy, he's just like, ‘D _id I look at a dude? Was I attracted? *shrug*’_
  * Him realizing he likes guys when he finds himself slipping to his knees in front of one... ‘Whoops. Guess I’m bi.’
  * @b-rainlet: Richie stubbornly tries to call his love for Ben a 'casual man crush' until he finds himself blowing Ben in a bathroom stall. And the thing that shows him loud and clear that he's in love is not the fact that he swallows or that he enjoys blowing someone, but the constant eye contact and the faint ache in his heart when he hears Ben groan.
  * Ben's not even sure he was teasing Richie but Rich is a tiny bit drunk, or having an adrenaline rush because he thinks he had a near death experience or something, and so all night he's touchy with Ben and then he's trailing Ben into the men's room at the club/bar, and Ben's like:
  * 'Richie???' And Richie's like, 'Ben. Benny. My main man crush. The 'no homo' love of my life...?' '....Yes?' 'Can I suck you off or something?'
  * Ben: 'But I was gonna wash my hands.' Richie: 'Okay? And then...?' Ben: ‘*short-circuiting* And then? You're gonna? Blow me?’ Richie: SWEET! Thanks, bro.
  * @b-rainlet: Ben is a bit overwhelmed by the situation.
  * Even after he cums he’s like, ‘What even is actually happening though???’
  * @b-rainlet: He thinks it's mostly a joke, but then Richie just nuzzles at his crotch and Ben can't help but whimper. After he cums, he clumsily reaches for Richie's jeans but Richie is just like, 'No need.' And Ben feels close to dying.
  * Richie is a GIVER. Richie LOVES being turned on, and getting people off, and he's like, 'Why ruin that with an orgasm?' Like, he _wants_ to be aching for it, for the people he loves.
  * @b-rainlet: I can see Richie cumming not from stimulation, but just from watching his partner being pleasured. That's totally enough for him.
  * He's definitely cum from that, several times. He is SO into knowing he can make others feel good it's not even funny.
  * And later when Richie's like half passed out on top of him on their pull-out-couch-bed in their weird little shared apartment, he's like, 'I always knew you were hot, Ben. But you didn't tell me you were HOT. Wtf, dude. I love you so much.'
  * @b-rainlet: 'We'll definitely do that again, Benny...'
  * Ben's rubbing gently at his shoulders, but also 0_0 'Okay...'
  * @b-rainlet: Ben asks, "As bros?" and Richie shakes his head. "Nope. Total full-on homo, here." Richie is just gone for Ben.
  * Ben's probably always been very heart-eyes, and gentle with Richie and didn't even realize what that meant because Richie was that way right back but claiming hetero so now Ben has to UNDO everything in his brain and re-write: 'Very HOMO.'
  * Ben gets just brave enough to kiss the top of Richie's head before Richie's snoring into his chest.
  * @b-rainlet: Ben doesn't know if that will change anything now because it's all new territory for him. But it's all the same, except now Richie also enjoys making out with him and blowing him a LOT.
  * Ben slowly gets comfortable with that fact, even though he enjoys it immediately! He's just not sure like, 'Are we... boyfriends? Or still just room mates with benefits? Like?'
  * @b-rainlet: (Although they totally made out tipsy before but it was just 'guys being good bros.'
  * They did it REALLY nearly blacked out, and exhausted - fell asleep on each other, and woke up like, 'Well that. Happened. Normal. Totally average night.')
  * @b-rainlet: It suddenly gets very domestic. Richie kissing Ben good morning and hugging him from behind while Ben is making breakfast.
  * But tbh he did that a lot before, too? Like what you said about the hand holding and stuff? Just, now it's EVERY DAY and Ben is smiling ALL the time!!!
  * The Losers take it in stride.
  * At first, of course they thought, 'Oh, they'll realize their feelings soon...' but it legit took like over a year of living together before they got here. Everyone had begun to legitimately think they WERE just super affectionate BFFs which was great.
  * But now Richie likes to press his face to the top of Ben's head when he brings them drinks from the barista, before sitting down with everyone else, and Ben grazes his thumb over Richie's knuckles and smiles at him extra dopey when he says something funny.
  * So the Losers start to realize the relationship finally evolved, and they just ~go with it, cause what else are they gonna do? Hella cute.




End file.
